The present invention relates to hose slings and especially to a hose sling for holding a hose to rod.
Wheeled line irrigation systems are commonly used throughout the United States for irrigating agricultural lands. Generally, the wheeled line irrigation systems include a plurality of wheeled towers supporting a linear water conduit in a manner, that the wheeled towers and water conduit can be moved through an agricultural field for changing the position of irrigation sprinklers coupled to the water conduit. One end of the water conduit is coupled to a water main or well and sprinkler heads are mounted in spaced alignment along the water conduit between the wheeled towers. The irrigation system may be moved in an agricultural field by a motor coupled through a gear box to the wheels of the towers.
One type of wheeled line irrigation system in common use is a center pivot irrigation system used in the irrigation of large fields. These typically are comprised of a linear water conduit which is pivotally connected at one end to a source of water under pressure. The water conduit is carried in an elevated position by a plurality of spaced wheeled towers which are powered by hydraulic, pneumatic or electric motors to rotatably sweep the central conduit over a central pattern in a field. The central conduit includes a plurality of water sprinkling heads spaced over its length for distributing a spray of water on the circular field area as the center pivot irrigation conduit passes thereby. The center pivot and other wheeled line irrigation systems have been successful for uniform distribution of water over a field crop.
The current practice in some irrigation systems is to connect the drop hoses to the water main with conventional couplings and then have the hoses extend out over a horizontal truss rod where they drop near the field below and may have sprinkler nozzles attached to the end thereof for distributing the water adjacent the crops.
The present invention is directed towards the attachment of drop hoses to the water main of a wheeled irrigation system having a truss system attached to the water main for supporting the hoses thereover to securely hold the hose in place. A truss rod hose sling is adapted to snap onto a hose and then to snap onto a truss rod which then locks the hose within the truss rod sling hose clamp.
It has been common in the past to provide various types of pipe, hose, reel or wire support attached to other elongated members, such as rods or pipes. Once such prior U.S. patent can be seen in the Deckey et al. patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,920, for a pipe support which is a tubular conduit support for supporting pipes from a threaded rod and has a pair of z-shaped threaded clips for mounting the support on the threaded rod and a U-shaped clamp on the other side of the base member for supporting the pipe. In the Schaty U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,891, a one piece plastic pipe clip has one or more pipe receiving portions, one wall of which is provided with a rockable element which overlies a stud-receiving hole in the clip body so that the element will close over a pipe and secure it when the clip is assembled on a projecting stud. The S. A. Debner et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,314 shows a double-ended cord holder while the Lederman U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,878 shows a motion transmitting remote control assembly with improved retainers. The McGuire U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,405 shows a pipe clamp having a pipe gripper affixed to a base and in which the base may selectively engage a support bar. The C. Edwards U.S. Pat. No. 1,601,612, is for a rope clamp for fenceposts.
In contrast, the present invention is for clamping a hose in a wheeled line irrigation system from a water main over a hose supporting truss in a manner to hold the hose in place in a drop irrigation system. The truss rod hose sling, advantageously, can clip onto a hose from the side of the hose and then be clamped onto a truss rod in the irrigation system to lock the hose clamp closed over the hose.
A wheeled line irrigation system has a water main supported on a plurality of towers and has a truss built of truss rods attached to the water main to support a plurality of drop hoses connected to the water main over the trusses for distribution of irrigation water from an irrigation system to the crops below. The improvement includes a truss rod hose sling having a body having a hose supporting clamp portion for clamping onto a hose. The hose supporting clamp portion has an axial opening for holding a hose in an expandable side opening for sliding a hose into the axial opening. The truss rod hose sling body has a pair of truss rod clamps for clamping the truss rod hose sling to a truss rod. Each truss rod clamp is generally perpendicular to the axial opening in the hose supporting clamp portion and is on an opposite side of the hose supporting clamp portion expandable side opening to prevent the side opening from expanding when the truss rod clamps are clamped to a truss rod. This holds the hose in the hose supporting clamp portion. The irrigation system. also includes a coupling for the water main which allows the drop hoses to be attached at an angle from the water main and which can have a separate turn off valve for each of the hose couplings.